


The Final Blow

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he had said something before now, but knows that he never would.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Stab with a knife / sword / blade, AschXSync.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Blow

There’s a brief moment of breath, of shifting air and moving bodies and confusion, and he can’t keep track of who is doing what, not anymore. Red flashes by him — blood? hair? — but it’s a distraction (everything is a distraction) and his heart is beating too fast and he’s too dizzy but stopping means he dies.

He dies at the hands of someone he loves.

It’s a hidden, tiny thing, something he’s protected as long as he could, fearful to be found out, to be betrayed by the last good thing he has, and he thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to die by Asch’s hands, he really wouldn’t-

mind?

That moment passes, as do several more, and Sync finds the blade already shoved through him, up to the hilt, and Asch is so close, so close, breathing the same air and face flushed and eyes narrowed down at him. They are enemies but could be so much more, and Sync doesn’t bother to stop himself from reaching for Asch, for touching his cheek with blood splattered fingers, and he notes now he is not the confused one. No, it is Asch now, Asch who stares with confusion and trepidation and hatred — oh yes, there is hatred and more — and Sync smiles because somehow it’s endearing and funny and everything he can’t say.

He clutches the front of Asch’s uniform, lifts himself up, tasting blood on his lips and dreaming he’d taste something else, and they brush Asch’s in a butterfly’s caress before he’s falling, down down down but no end no end-

His end.


End file.
